Hisoka's New Best Friend
by VNex
Summary: A short one-shot about being able to find comfort in a friend while in the midst of chaos.  Rated on the safe side.


Hisoka's New Best Friend

Murphy's Law, it had to be the only explanation, or so thought the youngest of the shinigami working in the Summons Division. If dealing with a second night of severe insomnia wasn't enough, he had been dealing with a massive migraine right behind his left eye that made it feel like it was going to bulge out of its socket at any time.

To add to it, it was the day before an office recognized holiday so everyone was milling about talking to each other loudly, discussing plans and ignoring any and all office etiquette; even people from other divisions had stopped into their office for an unknown reason. Due to his insomnia, migraine and excitement of his coworkers Hisoka found his mental shields all but completely shattered and himself in the equivalent of an emotional Category 5 hurricane.

In short, he was in his own personal office hell and no one seemed to notice his misery. Not even his usually over-attentive partner; whom had wandered over to where Wakaba and Watari were, probably discussing some unintentional mischief to 'bring cheer' to the office. The proximity of his partner to Wakaba of course made Terazuma radiate anger, jealousy and even a bit of possessiveness.

Konoe had holed himself in his office and Tatsumi would every once in a while try to restore order in the office to get productivity back on track. Unfortunately for Hisoka he wasn't to the point where he was willing to use his shadows to force people back to work. Having had enough he abruptly got out of his chair and stalked off, mostly unnoticed, out of the office and down the hall.

Now, the buildings in Meifu had the ability to reconstruct themselves; however every once in a while actual construction was needed. This seemed to be one of those times as a construction barricade was set up close to the break room. As he passed the area something shiny caught his attention, almost like it had been left out just for him. He picked up the item and the weight felt reassuring in his hand, it seemed to sooth him more than the pot of coffee he had originally been going after.

Back in the office Tatsumi was close to having his last nerve be shredded at the debacle his normally productive office had turned into. He had noticed a somewhat frazzled looking empath leave the office moments before and figured he wasn't the only one was about to resort to threats of violence or pay reductions.

The door to the hallway opened and he saw Hisoka let himself back in; however he noticed something different. He knew the teen had left the office with his coffee mug but he returned not with coffee, but a shiny pneumatic nail gun that presumably had been resting in the construction area by the break room.

The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion for Tatsumi. Hisoka let the door shut behind him and looked at the scene playing out in front of him before raising the nail gun at the wall that was perpendicular to his body and let it fire once. As the nail slammed into the wall the office grew silent and all heads turned towards the noise. In perfect timing to the office's attention being turned on him, Hisoka let his head drop and turn a bit to see how well the pneumatic nail gun worked. A sadistic grin grew on his face and Tatsumi swore he heard a quiet giggle escape from the normally impassive empath.

The effect was instant; the only eyes in the office that didn't grow wide in fear were those belonging to the unshakable Tatsumi and the source of the distress. The majority of the people of the Summons Division quickly returned to their own desks, several giving Tsuzuki a look that could easily have been interpreted to read 'it's your partner who's going postal, you deal with him'. Many of the visiting staff backed into a corner by the windows, afraid to make a break as the sociopath with the nail gun was blocking the only out; a few of the less shell shocked guests managed to keep enough composure to translocate to another section of the building.

As the office kept its blissful silence Hisoka returned to his desk, clutching the nail gun like a lifeline and his coworkers gave him an extra wide berth. When he got to his seat he tenderly set the nail gun on his desk, proudly displaying the compact menace. Somehow, despite the swirling chaos the office had been in he had managed to find the calm in the storm in the form of a new best friend.

Tatsumi's mind was at first flabbergasted then the wheels started turning. Apparently a formula that even Watari could appreciate could now be applied to the office: (irate Hisoka) + (pneumatic nail gun) = (quiet office) + (increased productivity). He decided that he would get one for the young shinigami for Christmas; as an anonymous Secret Santa gift, of course. But first things first, it was time for damage control.

"Kurosaki," he said stoically, "If you're not feeling well why don't you go home early today. However, since your new toy is apparently borrowed from the construction zone down the hall it will have to be returned. If you leave it on your desk I can make sure it is returned to its proper place"

The blonde had a look of horror pass over his face for a moment as he was told he would have to part with his precious best friend. He stared at the shiny object as if lost in thought; while he felt a bit better at the moment it still felt like his head was going to explode at any time. Eventually he turned his gaze to Tatsumi and nodded once before translocating himself. The rest of the office let out their collective breath they didn't realize everyone had been holding.

A few hours later Tatsumi was closing the office as he was, once again, the last to leave. As he went to move his status magnet to "out" on the marker status-board he noticed that someone had written a note in Hisoka's comment line: 'It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.'

* * *

><p>AN: This was done after a random thought entered my head while trying to find inspiration for one of my other stories. It was written quickly and not proofread as much as normal so please forgive any errors I missed.


End file.
